Sparrow's Longing
by C.M. Kearney
Summary: Sequel to Recall the Other. HIATUS


**A/N: **I hash reposted on the request of one **S J Smith.** And remember: I have **_no _**intention of continuing it, unless my muse decides to revisit me for it. As of the moment, FMA: RV beckons. XP

Enjoy!

**_Sparrow's Longing_**

_It's strange I feel so lonely at night  
Only because you are not here_

**Day One**

**Home, Ed's bedroom**

Edward Elric woke up to feel the warm sunshine on his face, before realizing where he was. And what had occurred. The morning sunlight poured through the open curtains. Using an automail arm to shield his eyes, Ed looked around to remember that he was in his room. And he suppressed the urge to groan. It'll just be another one of those days. He'd rise from his bed, believing it was all just a nightmare before entering the next room(Al's room). Then minutes would be spent in his confused search for his younger brother throughout their house, before reality sunk in, and Ed would come to the realization that it was no dream.

He really was in hell.

Two days of this morning routine and unbearable solitude had been torture for the alchemist. And he'd had enough of waking up every morning to dread the guilt that was forthcoming. Ed couldn't put up with it anymore. If anything, he was going insane. Nightmares of the recent events continued to haunt him in his sleep. The sounds...the images...they all burned themselves into his mind. He wanted them to stop. Every detail flashed before his eyes like pictures in a projector. And the sequence always began with Al. Ed's joy in that moment was always brief, before the scene melted away to be replaced by the homunculi. Envy...Lust...Gluttony...Wrath...then their father...then the images worsen. The bloodspill would begin...then General Roy Mustang would appear...a fight ensues...then his brother's face reappears...Al's angry face...

...the transmutation circle that Ed made would glow...Al's screams...his protests...a blinding flash of light...and then...

...Al would be gone.

Using his left palm, Ed struck his forehead. His dreams plagued him. They served as a painful reminder of his sin. Sin against God and Al, sin against himself. And the house's emptiness seemed to mock him every waking day for the past two days. Night was always the worst; he'd wait out in the backgarden, sitting by the firefly grass to watch it, waiting for it to be in full bloom. And he'd imagine it as his link to Al on the other side. But it was all wishful thinking. Ed knew that. He just couldn't let the past go. And constantly looked back on it now. Yes, him.

He who burned their house down in Resembool to make sure he and Al had nowhere to turn back. He who inscribed the date of their deed down inside his pocketwatch to ensure him as a reminder of their goal. He whose priorities were to move forward on the path to steadily achieve their goal. And he who refused to look behind him without any regrets.

The Edward Elric of before, the one who allowed no hindrance in his way, was gone. And in his place stood a broken young man. His days of suffering and terrible recollection were his punishment. Ed truly found himself living in the kind of hell he felt, no, knew he deserved. And the last thing on his mind was retribution. Even punishing himself sounded good. So with the cycle neverending, he'd live through it whether or not he hated it. And as yesterday was no different from the day before, so would today be the same, and the ritual would be unchanging.

Although...

There was something nagging him at the back of his head. A thought, or rather, a feeling that he was supposed to remember something. And for some reason, he found it hard to shake off. It was as if he'd forgotten a very important thing. And...

_It feels different somehow..._

Confusion mounted as he climbed out of bed, and Ed failed to notice his black turtleneck and blue military pants were what he'd slept in. His coat was nowhere to be seen. Groggily, Ed made his way out and headed downstairs, intent on feeding himself. In spite of depression, he wouldn't exactly starve himself to death. At least, not if it didn't help his situation.

**-x-**

**Living room and Kitchen**

"Granny, I'll be fine. It's just...probably for a week."

"Probably?" Pinako's skepticism indicated she wasn't convinced.

"Well...anyway, I came here with a bulging suitcase, so it doesn't matter. Who knows? I think it's enough for me to go a month."

"So you plan to stay in Central for a month?"

A tired sigh. Then, "I don't think so, Granny. Just please trust me. I'll be fine on my own. I'm 17, and I can handle myself. Besides..." concerned, blue eyes fell to the stairway. "Ed...he needs me."

The old woman knew she could never hang on to her granddaughter for as long as she believed she could. She was growing up, and maturing in so many ways. It was hard for Pinako to catch up to her, true. But she had to realize that sooner or later, her only living relative would get up and leave the house to be on her own. In this case, she left one stormy night with a note, and lugged a suitcase all the way down to Central in order to be with a friend. And something told her that Ed would be better off in her granddaughter's care. He worried them both. Him and his younger brother. Who had recently...

"...At least remember to call every once in a while." Pinako finally said after a lengthy pause. "I've hardly been in Central, but I know that the city's full of crazies carrying the sort of metal stuff you don't want them handling."

"I know, Granny. I'm not naive. So...I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Very well. I'll be right here, so keep in touch. Oh. And your toolbox will be sent over in a few days."

"Okay. Bye Granny."

There was a click, and her grandmother hung up the phone. And Winry Rockbell was left to her own functions as she thought things over. Then she heard a loud clunk from the stairs' direction, startling her.

Turning, she came face-to-face with the only other person in the house besides her, and he was wearing a more-than-surprised expression as he stared.

"...Ed."

A full 10 seconds passed between the stunned pair, regarding each other as tides of blue and gold met. Neither spoke. Neither knew what to say. But then, the moment wouldn't last.

Winry's voice broke through the silence first. "Good morning, Ed."

He jerked out of the trance almost immediately and blinked at her instead, still somewhat speechless. "...Uh..."

Trying not to make things uncomfortable between them, Winry began to head towards the kitchen. "P-please, have a seat. Breakfast will be ready soon."

The mechanic had been making buttered toast 10 minutes ago. She'd just been waiting expectantly by the oven toaster for the timer's signal. As Winry vanished into the pantry, Ed was left to stand at the stairway, gaping after her retreating back, before giving himself a mental slap.

_What the-?_

What was Winry Rockbell doing here?

Was he dreaming again?

If this was a dream, then Winry would have surely disappeared as soon as she'd left the room. It happened a lot in his dreams lately. Otherwise...he was becoming delusional.

On the other hand...

Convincing himself that it was all a dream at every waking moment for two days was enough to brand him as psychologically problematic.

Shaking his head vigorously, Ed stumbled into the kitchen to confirm his beliefs. Maybe even convince himself that he was going insane. Then he got a whiff of the bread in their little oven, and he stiffened. Sure enough, she was hovering over the sink washing her hands. He couldn't be dreaming; he could actually hear the tap running with his own ears, and see real hands rinsing away the soap. There was no mistaking the aroma either. He could actually smell buttered toast.

But...why was she here?

The itch at the back of his head started nagging him again. And it became plain to him that he **had** forgotten something. But he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

_What was I doing last night again...?_

"Ed?"

He straightened up, and realized Winry was looking intently at him; another sign that he wasn't dreaming. "U-uh..."

The alchemist fumbled for a word, any word. As long as it wasn't that one sound he'd been making the whole morning since he'd woken up to see Winry.

"...G-good...morning."

The young woman blinked once, then a cheerful smile grew on her face. "Good morning, Ed." then she giggled. "I would've thought you'd woken up sometime later. I didn't know you were such an early bird. Al must be-" then she cut herself off as an unreadable expression crossed Ed's face, realizing her mistake. _Oh no. Not now!_

Why did she have to bring that up? Why?

"I-I'm sorry, Ed." she stammered guiltily, hands clasped as she turned her eyes to the floor. "I didn't mean-"

"Winry." he cut her off and she dared herself to look back up to his face, and expected to earn a cold look from him. She was surprised though, to see his gold eyes a fraction wider, and a wondering expression on his face. As if he'd just recalled something.

"Winry. About...about last..." there was a pause before he continued. "...Did you...and I...meet last night?"

For a moment, her stare was his answer, before she whispered concernedly, "Ed...are you okay?"

That was a good question. And he couldn't answer that.

How was he supposed to without sending Winry into thinking that he was going crazy? Was **he** going crazy?

_You're already crazy if you don't know whether or not you're going crazy._ An annoying voice at the back of his mind spoke up.

"Winry..."

But before he could say anything else, a loud ding from the oven toaster cut through the air like a knife, causing them both to jump. Winry was the first to recover.

"Oh! There it is." she dashed to retrieve the toast from the pan.

"Winry-!" he tried again. But then the kettle gave an ear-splitting whistle on the stove, and he flinched.

"Ah! I got that, Ed!" she actually zipped like a bee across the kitchen towards the kettle, lifting it up using a thick oven mitt. "Breakfast will be ready soon! How do you like your eggs?"

Ed's enthusiasm for food, no matter how great, was drowned out by his growing irritation at the interruptions. "Winry!"

The phone rang this time. His temper flaring up, Ed cursed loudly. He swore that the next appliance to intercept his words would be transmutated into a useless hunk of metal and plastic.

Pouring hot water into the coffeepot, his mechanic lifted her head towards the living room where the phone was located, and froze. "Oh-!"

"No, Winry! I got that, alright?"

Winry watched the little alchemist(he wasn't that little anymore actually) stomp back into the living room, and couldn't help but smile. Perhaps some things about him haven't changed afterall.

**-x-**

**Living room**

"Yo. Fullmetal."

A wave of disgust surged through said alchemist's body when he recognized the speaker."What the hell do **you** want?"

There was a huffing sound on the other line. "Hey now. Is that any way to greet the new Fuhrer? I could have your pay docked for three months, take your position as a State Alchemist away, or worse, fire you for your disrespectful behaviour."

Ed growled under his breath. _That's just great. For the bastard Colonel to have his overinflated ego inflated three times over! The world's gone mad!_

"I'm sorry, **sir.**" he grinded out through gritted teeth. Ed couldn't believe he actually called the egotistical egghead 'sir'. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

_Like alchemizing your hair and using the keratin for nail polish, for instance?_

To Ed's displeasure, newly appointed Fuhrer Mustang started speaking to him in the same way an adult did to a toddler, and it pissed him off to no end. "Actually, it's a little urgent. Last night I've been buried under a mountain of paperwork. I've managed to finish half of it at least. But the rest..." he sighed. "So. Do you mind, **Mr. Secretary**?"

An eyebrow twitched, then Ed growled, "Are you asking me to go to HQ and finish the work for you?"

"Ah! So I have your consent! Wonderful! I knew you wouldn't let me down, Fullmetal." the Fuhrer didn't hide the mocking tone in his voice.

The alchemist bristled with fury. "WHY DON'T YOU-" he bit back whatever he'd meant to say, and instead, settled for, "...Could...you...just ask...somebody else...?"

His superior clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Hey now. No way. The old Fuhrer appointed Colonel Elric as his secretary, if my memory serves me correctly. Your position hasn't changed since then, therefore you're still the Fuhrer's personal assistant."

Edward Elric could almost hear Roy laughing on the other line, and it took every ounce of his energy not to hang up loudly on HQ's head then transmute the phone into a pot.

"It's a holiday, sir." the last word had an emphasis. "Consider taking the time to organize the papers...by **yourself.**"

"Fullmetal? **That** is cold of you. Even more unusually so."

"I just want the Fuhrer's best interests at heart, and give him some support." Ed almost couldn't hide the sarcasm. Almost. "And encourage him into taking more responsibility for the sake of his country and fellow men."

_Wow. When the hell did I get so cheesy?_

"Fine. If you can't sympathize with the strain and the labor I've dealt with for the past few days, could you at least take it into your calculations, and pity the woman who I'm going to upset in a few hours?"

Ed's brows met at the center. "What do you mean? You have a date?"

"That's right." Roy sounded eased now. "She's a special girl, unlike most I've taken out. Bright, beautiful, with a good sense of humor too. And she's expecting me in oh say, 2 hours. I figured that since you're so helpful and loyal to your superiors, you'd chance me this little favor and come to HQ and be a good assistant. At the same time, not being a nuisance, and definitely **not** becoming the reason for my date's heart-shattering disappointment."

There was a pause at the end, but Roy knew he was winning. Upset women had Colonel Elric wrapped around their little fingers all the time. Roy knew he wouldn't be able to ignore this one.

Finally, a heaving sigh escaped Ed's lips as he gave in. "Fine. I'll do it."

The Fuhrer beamed. "That's the spirit! I knew I could count on you, Mr. Secretary! Me, along with my date, thank you for taking the burden of paperwork off my shoulders! So I'm off then. Good luck, bean!"

The Flame Alchemist hung up quickly, and not a second sooner.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINISCULE **BEAN**?"

Agitated, Colonel Elric placed the receiver down, and pressed a knuckle to his aching head.

_What did I get myself into?_

Personally, he thought the woman would be better off without the bastard. For somebody whose dream was to get every woman within Amestris borders to wear miniskirts, Roy Mustang was the object of every woman's fantasy. Knowing what they dream of, Ed highly doubted that they'd find hopes in achieving their dreams with the Fuhrer.

A woman's dream, Ed mused, was to have a family.

"Ed! Your eggs!"

Winry's voice caught his attention, and he remembered. "Uh...sunny side up?"

"Got it!" came her cheerful reply.

On a random note, he mused on Winry's dream.

_No doubt,_ he thought, _building an automail workshop._

Which reminded him that he still had questions for her. Ed didn't know why, but his head was really fuzzy today. _Oh...not that fuzzy._

If he could make loud comebacks at the Fuhrer(and he knew he was jeopardizing his job that way), then he wasn't having too much of a hard time thinking.

**-x-**

**Dining room**

Ten minutes later, Winry stepped into the dining room, plate and coffee mug in tow, to see an irritated Ed seated at the table with his face in his hands.

"Ed? What's wrong?" she asked, genuinely curious as she placed the mug on his left and the buttered toast in front of him, along with two eggs.

He looked up from his seat and was about to reply. Until his eyes fell on the plate, and he stared.

"What's this?"

Winry blinked in confusion before answering plainly, "Breakfast, Ed."

"I know that." The alchemist drew his brows together. He really wasn't in the mood today. "I'm asking why is this all I get for breakfast."

"That's not enough?" she gave him a queer look.

"Obviously, Winry! You know I can eat more than a six-member family combined! **This**," he pointed bluntly to the eggs and the lone buttered toast, "is just a bite, and I can wolf it all down in ten seconds flat! Al knows that! He-"

Ed gulped and nearly choked as he held back his words. And he felt the all-too familiar guilt stinging him again. It was useless. It never stopped coming back to him, and fighting it made it harder to tolerate. Did everything in his life remind him of his brother? How long had it been since he'd done something without him? Had he ever had a memory in life without Alphonse Elric as part of it?

Never.

A heavy silence followed after. Until Winry's quiet voice broke it.

"...If you want, I can make three more eggs."

She awkwardly turned on her heel and back towards the kitchen, when a warm hand made a grab for her right wrist, and she spun to look at Ed, whose head was lowered.

"No, Winry." he muttered, so softly that she almost missed the words. "Don't mind it."

Releasing his grip, he picked up the buttered toast and held it to his mouth, before muttering, "...Thanks."

**Minutes later...**

"So...you have to go to the Fuhrer's office? Today?"

Ed sipped from his mug, pushing his emptied plate away from him, calmed in spite of his early fits. "Yeah. Apparently he's got his hands full today to go back and finish what he started." and he huffed through his nose. When tomorrow came, the first thing he'd do was...no. He really wouldn't be able to do anything to Roy.

The Fullmetal Alchemist had every privilege to verbally assault General Mustang(maybe even rough him up a bit), even in the company of other military officials and Fuhrer Bradley himself. That was before. This was now. Now, the Flame Alchemist was the president, and he held the highest and most powerful position in the military. Ed gambled that he could still sneak a foul word in edge-wise without being put on probation, but only if they were alone in the same room.

_How much more water can a wet, squishy spongehead like that **bastard** suck up?_

Calling him his secretary. Fuhrer Roy Mustang's secretary...pff.

Then that was when it hit him. Frozen in the moment, Ed's jaw nearly went slack, realizing that he really **was** still working for the Fuhrer as his secretary, new or not. And that time...that time...

The alchemist came to stare at the half-empty coffee mug in his hands, and his face turned a deep shade of blue. _That means...!_

"Ed?" Winry's worried voice floated over his head, and it went unheard by him. "Ed...?"

Without warning and with a loud groan, he banged his head sharply on the table to Winry's dismay. "ED!"

"I'M THE BASTARD'S SECRETARY!" Ed raged, head faced down. "I served Fuhrer Bradley tea in his time, and that means I'm **still** serving it! And to that stuck up, ego-stroking pyromaniac, **OF ALL PEOPLE!**"

If Ed had a piece of sharp metal in his hands, or glass, or his razor(even better), he'd end his life right there and then. He'd **die** before making Roy Mustang's tea. Never mind that he'd done it before! He didn't have an option, and he hated every minute of it! He'd set himself on fire before he'd actually think of running around HQ preparing it for the biggest dickhead in Central.

Meanwhile, Winry was still staring wide-eyed at Ed, her mind drawing blanks trying to comprehend exactly what he was so frustrated about. Mentioning the word 'bastard' however, lit a lightbulb in her head. So she at least got the gist that it had something to do with none other than the former Colonel Roy Mustang. Who else would Ed bad-mouth?

_Hold on. He also said something about 'tea'..._

"Ed? Uh..." Winry fumbled for the right words. "Is part of your job making tea?"

The alchemist jerked his head up with a scowl before turning his face away in embarassment. "Yeah..."

She blinked twice before she let herself smile in amusement. Ed making tea? That was a first. And something about him doing that was also...a bit adorable. "Really? For whom?"

He growled under his breath. "...The Fuhrer."

A small light of understanding crossed her features at first. Then a nanosecond later, a 'much deeper understanding' look replaced that, followed by an 'oh-now-I-get-it' a second after.

And then Ed's grief really began to dawn on her.

"Ohhh, I see. You're serving Colonel- uh I mean, Fuhrer Mustang tea."

"Uh-huh..." he drawled, dragging his mug slowly towards him over the wooden surface to stare at the steam that was still emanating from the milkless(thank God) mixture.

Winry held her own cup to her lips, elbows on the table as she sat near Ed. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure your tea would turn out just fine."

"I'm not worried about that. Before actually, that bastard drank tea with Fuhrer Bradley, and I served to the both of them every damn day. And I always served tea to General Roy Mustang first."

"Why?"

From across the table, Ed threw her a wicked smirk. "Because he was the poison detector."

A tense pause followed after. In some small way, Winry knew how typical it was of Edward Elric for having been so bold as to pull something like that on his own superior.

Winry coughed into her cup. "Well anyway, it's a good thing I had your uniform cleaned last night, since you're going to the office today."

"Huh?"

She nodded. "It was so damp from the rain that I had to take it for washing. I'm sure it's dried by now."

But Ed stared at her, and he sat up rigidly at her words, and felt as if someone had just opened a door in his head.

_Rain...last-!_

Then it all came rushing back to him. Last night...he was in the backgarden...the firefly grass had begun to bloom after hours of waiting...

...and she was there...

Ed's eyes, unknown to him, were still fixed on Winry's face, which melted into a questioning expression for the second time that day.

"...Winry?"

She returned his gaze.

"...You and I were in the garden last night, weren't we?"

She frowned slightly, more out of deep concern for Ed than her confusion. "Of course, Ed. I came to your house the night before." she came to stare at her lap. "And you were in the garden, with-"

"Firefly grass." he finished for her. _Then I'm really not dreaming it all up..._

That thought brought another thing to Ed's mind, and his face fell.

And the silence fell between them again. She could only sit there, speechless.

"...I really was pathetic."

Winry lifted her head abruptly, and met gold orbs. And her own cerulean ones softened considerably, remembering.

She'd fallen into his arms crying her heart out for him and Al. And it wasn't until later that she'd finally torn away to help him into the house and tuck him into his bed, leaving her to the sofa to spend the night on.

"...I must have looked really stupid to you, Winry-"

"No you weren't." came her firm reply, and it startled Ed a little. She offered a small, reassuring smile. "You weren't pathetic, Ed. And you've never been."

She knew that was true. Winry had always believed that Ed was far from pathetic. Whatever he set his heart into, he'd finish. If he ever gave up along the way, then that would have been pathetic of him, after all the times he'd said that he wouldn't give up on themselves; him and Al. She did her part as best as she could by supplying him the limbs he needed in order to move forward. It was what she wanted; for the both of them to reclaim what they'd lost. Now what Winry wanted most of all was to get him back onto his feet, and help him move on again. And even if it was just a little, if it took that much, Winry wouldn't give up on him, and herself for that matter. That was her promise to her best friend Ed.

"Winry..." Ed didn't know what to say.

Though in that split second, when her name fell from Ed's lips, he'd wanted to say...

...that she'd gotten nicer since the last time they'd seen her. A little unlike the old wrench-hurling mechanic(and that was two years ago), yet in so many small ways, still the same caring girl he'd befriended since childhood. It was hard to believe how fast time went. They were both at the age of 17, fast approaching adulthood, neither tied down, and still free to their whims. Ed had so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do. One of them was to actually be nicer to Winry, treat her(and the automail) a little better, or at least thank her for being so understanding since Al passed away. And every part of him was urging him to, so much it felt impulsive. And even if he could push down the messages conveying him to do these things as they gathered in his nerves to shoot to his brain, he wouldn't.

Ed opened his mouth, ready to say something else to Winry. Anything.

Then the phone rang again. And the moment was shattered.

But it wasn't Ed's agitation that surfaced: it was elbowed to the side by the ever-present temper he was so quick to familiarize with. Because at that moment(and as soon as he'd thought of it, he didn't feel like dismissing the notion, given he was in such a foul mood today), he imagined who the unlucky caller could be. And it sent Ed mentally hopping up and down in frustration.

_WHEN THE HELL IS HE EVER GONNA LEAVE ME ALONE?_

The Fullmetal Alchemist had had enough.

Imagining the look on Mustang's face, Ed put on a fresh burst of steam and launched himself off his chair so fast that the table almost fell over.

"Ed!" Winry's cry trailed after him as he stomped noisily into the living room, all the while wondering what he could do to stop himself from lifting the receiver to holler at the top of his lungs into the perky, smug ears of the Fuhrer.

Unfortunately, temptation won over resistance.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU ALREADY THAT I WAS GOING TO DO THE PAPERWORK FOR YOU, YOU BASTARD?"

"...Edward, it's **me.**"

And the looming thundercloud of fury evaporated almost immediately when he recognized the caller. Ed felt ashamed of himself as he greeted in a small voice, "Oh...hi, Lieutenant."

**-x-**

**Central HQ, Fuhrer's office**

Ed sat at the Fuhrer's desk, sorting through the paperwork pile after pile, grumbling silently to himself as he worked.

_Stupid bastard..._ he sulked.

He really couldn't let his ruined holiday go. Even if he'd been absent for 2 days straight, he didn't deserve the torture of finishing paperwork for the biggest fudge-sucking ingrate in the military. But Ed hated not giving his 120 percent on the job. Time in Central HQ only made him work harder. And he wanted to keep things that way.

_I guess I really can make up for it with all this paperwork...tch._

Ed hated to admit it, but he owed the bastard Fuhrer one.

From time to time since he'd begun, his mind drifted and he was beginning to wonder why he was here again rather than at home on his sofa snoozing the hours away. Or just talking with Winry the way he was doing over an hour and a half ago.

Looking up slightly from the 25th page of a document he was currently busy with, Ed wondered how long she was going to be staying with him. Not that her presence bothered him. He liked having her as company, compared to the loneliness he felt during the two days he'd been alone in the house he once shared with Al. The only thing that he was worried about...

...was that she'd pummel him for every dent and scratch he had made on the automail she gave him.

Not that he was able to do anything close to sabotage with it. Personally, he'd only begun to notice that he had already grown out of his limbs. Last time he checked, his real arm outgrew the automail one by an inch. This was a year ago, before he started working behind a desk.

Now, sizing it up with his metal limb, the left arm looked as close to...

...1 inch...and a half.

_...That's **it**? This is how much I've grown over the two years I've TRIED?_

Furious with himself, and his body's lack of proper development, Ed grabbed his head and threw a silent fit; something that he couldn't always manage.

What the hell was wrong with his body? How was he supposed to shoot up to 7 feet at this rate? Just what the hell did he have to do to help himself grow?

_Drink milk..._ an unbidden, and somewhat blunt voice whispered in his head.

...Ed nearly had a spaz attack.

In his mind's eye, he pictured himself, and his hands around the pencil neck of what he believed threw up that repulsive suggestion: his careless and irrational alterego. And throttling the stick figure, he was shaking it mercilessly nonstop, while screaming incoherent profanities so closely to his 'counterpart's' stupid, round smiley face. The only words Ed imagined spilling out of his mouth that were worth hearing:

_"Edward Elric's nutritional facts, statement no. 1: Milk plus Fullmetal is equivalent to **BLEAH!**"_

...But back to the topic on his automail...

Lifting his arm, Ed watched with what little fascination he had for the automail given to him as it caught the sunlight pouring from the nearby window, blinding him somewhat. It was amazing that his arm and leg were still intact after going two years without maintenance by Winry. Her automail really topped other brands aboveall. And that was why Ed never had anyone see his limbs except Winry and her grandmother. He trusted them with his body parts. With all of his heart. They were the people second to being important to him.

Al came first.

...Winry next.

Suddenly, he felt guilty for not paying a visit to them for this long. If he just hadn't been so busy with work. Winry and Pinako worried about him and Al afterall. His brother's death was just as devastating to them as it was with him, he was aware of that. Winry's behavior struck Ed with a thought that she felt just as bad as he did. He had to admit: seeing the mechanic so forlorn even upsetted him. He hated seeing her look so miserable. Winry had had enough to worry about without her weeping. First her parents, and now this. She even hauled herself all the way to Central to take care of him.

She probably worried about him more than he did with her.

Edward heaved a sigh through his nose and leaned back on the wooden cushioned chair. Tilting his head, he turned gold eyes to the tall ceiling.

_Al..._

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Ed found himself curious. Who would call here? _Maybe it's the Lieutenant again..._

Recalling their earlier conversation on the phone, Hawkeye had arranged for him to have access into the Fuhrer's office for the day after hearing from Mustang.

"...Father?"

Ed blinked, recognizing the voice over the receiver. This wasn't whom he expected at all.

"Wh-? Samuel?"

King Bradley's son stuttered into the receiver. "Oh. Um...is that the Fullmetal Alchemist, Colonel Edward Elric?"

He frowned. "...Yeah. Samuel, what are you doing calling here? Your father is..."

...What? A human-made homunculus reborn the sin of Wrath and left with the other homunculi? Including **his** father? He couldn't say that to the boy. He'd loved his father.

_Lucky him._

At least Bradley left with good reason. If that was what he could call it.

Then he heard a sniffle, and Ed stiffened.

"I'm s-sorry! I just want...want to see Father again...is all...!"

The next few minutes were awkward for Ed as he listened to Samuel cry over the phone. He didn't know what to say. Still, he chose to listen rather than talk. Talking wouldn't help the poor child anyway. The situation was helpless, and there was nothing anyone could do about it, especially Ed. In a way, his own childhood was in comparison with the boy's: neither of their fathers had uttered a single word of goodbye when they left, and neither were sure to return to their families. Those thoughts were far from reassuring. If anything, it only gave Ed reason to hate both of their fathers.

Even moreso, his and Al's. After what he'd witnessed and experienced in the basement that horrible night, his hate for Hohenheim grew to be loathsome.

"I'm-I'm sorry for taking up your time, Mr. Elric." Samuel hiccuped between words. "I'll-I'll be going now."

"...Sure thing. Take care, Samuel. Goodbye."

Ed hung up, the call leaving a bitter taste in his tongue as he recalled a memory of long ago: a broad back, too familiar not to recognize, making its way out the front door.

Sighing again, Ed resumed his work, thoughts elsewhere but the documents.

_Someday...even he's going to learn to hate his old man..._

**-x-**

**Home, outside**

Winry locked the front door behind her and stepped onto the sidewalk. And she walked in the market's direction carrying a small bag.

_Let's see...what to buy..._ Winry pondered as she walked. _...um...eggs...butter...celery...cabbage...apples...rice...some beef...and...milk..._

And she sighed to herself. The milk she knew was only for her naturally. Knowing Ed...

_That Ed is so picky...no wonder he's so short._ she mused.

Hoping to find something in the market, Winry resumed her pace.

**-x-**

**Central Town Square**

Minutes of walking, Winry already found herself in the townsquare. She glanced once into every window, but she wasn't really the type to window-shop. There wasn't even anything remotely interesting to her. Unless of course if automail landed within her sight.

_It's as I thought, I guess._ Winry knew Central hadn't that much interest in automail. Sure it came in handy, but they didn't plot conventions just for it.

Now Rush Valley was something else. The land of automail. To Winry, it was Disneyland. For once, she wished she could go there. She could buy the things, the tools that she needed. Maybe if she saved up the money she was earning from hers and Pinako's prosthesis business...

"Ohhh, that reminds me." the mechanic said tiredly to herself. "Ed's automail...I really should check up on it."

How could she just forget about his arm and leg like that? He must have grown a decent 4...5 inches since he'd last visited. Two years was definitely long enough for him to grow that much.

...Right?

Anyway, Winry firmly believed that Ed could have a growth spurt anytime now(minus the help of milk) with things back to normal.

But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, her brow furrowed. _No...things aren't the same...and I know that...Ed hasn't quite let it go..._

Winry knew...because she hadn't either.

Then she got a treat, and bumped into someone else on the sidewalk. Winry let out a small cry and stumbled. Part of the accident was her fault for not looking up, but why can't strangers watch where they were going too?

"Winry-chan!"

She perked up, and blinked in surprise. "Miss Riza? What are you-what are you doing here?" then she looked down again. "...And what are you...wearing?"

Winry couldn't help letting her gaze travel the length of the Lieutenant's knee-length red flowery sundress, tan jacket and matching red high-heeled sandals; something she never expected the older woman to wear. Wasn't Riza Hawkeye just a bit more...formal for every occasion?

Unless...

A small blush crept to Riza's face at Winry's question. But she somehow managed to answer without losing face. "...I'm just out for a walk."

Winry just nodded with a smile, though it didn't quite look so assuring. Riza coughed and brushed away the awkwardness. "So...how's Edward? Is he alright?" she sounded worried.

Winry put on her best smile. "He seems fine. He was showing signs of recovery during breakfast."

"Yes, I know. Yelling at the Fuhrer over the phone means he's feeling more energetic."

Both women chuckled, before Winry added, "So now, I think he's fine enough to go to work tomorrow."

The lieutenant nodded in agreement. "I see. Very well. Coming back the following day will get him promoted as the new General after General Roy Mustang."

"Really? That's great!" Winry beamed. "I can't wait to tell him."

"I'm sure he'll be very happy."

"So, Miss Riza. Are you going anywhere special today?" the mechanic inquired, head tilted curiously to the side.

The other woman's scarlet eyes softened before saying, "No, nowhere specific. I just want to walk by myself for a while."

"Oh, okay. Well, I have to do some grocery shopping anyway." Winry hefted the small bag in her hand.

"Is that so? I'll leave you to it then, Winry-chan. Just don't work too hard. I'm glad that Edward's feeling better under your care. You were exactly what he needed."

"A-ah." Winry felt the hint of a blush creeping to her face, a gesture she knew was as plain as day to Riza, who blinked only once before fixing her with a placid look.

"Well then. I should get going. Take care of yourself, and Edward."

Winry nodded and watched as the lieutenant went on her way. Putting a hand to her heated cheek, the embarassment grew as she contemplated the impression, and exactly how it was incited.

**-x-**

**Central HQ, Kitchen and Fuhrer's office**

In the kitchen of Central HQ, Ed busied himself with a cup of tea he was trying to make. He wanted a break, and getting writer's cramp was bad enough. His aching hand didn't have anything to do with his clumsiness with the tea, though. Amazing how after several days' worth of practice, he still couldn't get it right. He had to face it; as an alchemist, it was easy to calculate the quantity, ratio and mass of certain elements needed in order to transmute an object. But as a tea maker...

Fullmetal sighed. He needed a guide.

_Maybe I should borrow a book from the library on tea..._

**Minutes later...**

Ed carried a silver tray complete with teapot and cup back to the Fuhrer's office. He hoped that the tea was okay. Because this time...he gulped...the General wasn't around to taste it first. But he could take his chances anyway.

He pushed the oak door open...and came face-to-face with someone he never thought he'd meet again. And he almost dropped the tray in shock. "...!"

"Yo, o-chibi-san." Envy's pleasant smile, matching his tone of voice, was almost convincing.

If it wasn't for the hint of malice behind it.

"Envy!" Ed all but snarled once he recovered. "What are you-? Why are you back here? ...AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT, UNNOTICEABLE SPECK IN THE DIRT?"

"...You'll never change." Envy sighed, moving off the desk he was sitting on to walk over to the blonde alchemist. "I just came back here to retrieve something for the Father. You remember him, don't you?"

Ed moved to set the tray down on a nearby table before posing a stance against the homunculi. "Out to kill people again? Make them into sacrifices for the creation of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Ooh, that isn't something worth spilling, kid."

"Just tell me, Envy!" the alchemist demanded fiercely.

The homunculus held up a key. "I just came back for this. The new Fuhrer wouldn't need access to our old lab, would he?"

_That's...!_ Ed realized.

"Anyway, I'm not interested in fighting you right now." Envy continued. "When the time comes though, we'll settle the score."

"DON'T KID AROUND WITH ME!"

Without hesitation, Ed transmuted the plate in his automail to a sharp blade and lunged. Envy leapt lightly to the side. Ed stumbled but managed to catch himself as he turned on one foot and changed his course. But Envy was quicker, and he evaded again. Using his foot to prevent collision with the wall, Ed tried again, and leapt into the air to launch an attack from above. Envy caught his arm and with one hand, sent the alchemist across the room. Before Ed had another chance to regain his stance, Envy jumped to crouch on the windowsill, perusing the rusty old key in a mocking fashion.

"We're sure to meet again, o-chibi-san."

"HOLD IT!"

By the time Ed reached the window, the homunculus was nowhere to be found. He cursed.

_Dammit! What are the homunculi doing back here? Could they be trying to make the Philosopher's Stone again?_ Ed's heart was hammering in his chest. He had to call somebody about this. _...The Fuhrer._

Ed knew he still had piles of paperwork to deal with, but as of now, there were far more important things than papers. This was an emergency.

_The homunculi...that **bastard**..._ Ed thought in contempt. _Obviously...they're trying something again. I don't doubt that the Philosopher's Stone has something to do with it. And even though the machinery in the basement's been destroyed...I..._

Ed suddenly felt a headache coming on, and he pinched his nose between two fingers. "Gotta call the bastard..." he muttered as he tried to settle himself down.

Then his head jerked up and he stiffened.

Something else clicked in his brain. Something he'd missed.

...And something he couldn't believe he let fly past him.

And the headache, followed by his temper, came back tenfold.

"ENVYYYYY!" he bellowed out the open window for innocent bystanders in the street to hear. "WHO'S SO SMALL HE COULD FIT INSIDE SOMEBODY'S POCKET?"

**-x-**

**Central Townsquare, Apple Tree Restaurant**

Roy sat with his arms crossed, looking out of the glass window every five seconds while his foot tapped loudly on the tile floor, which lucky for him, wasn't a disturbance to the other diners as they continued to ignore him. Part of him was relieved that he wasn't attracting to much attention walking in public like this. King Bradley only had to step once into a room, and every person present would crumble and behave themselves. Something he wished he could do, just once for the fun of it. Though not too many people recognize their new president's face yet, he carried an air of superiority that he liked his subordinates to feel, as goes for the citizens.

The Fuhrer's features were fixed to appear impatient. Even though he wasn't.

In fact, he was anxious.

Of all the countless women he ever asked out, he never once showed signs of nervousness. Roy was cool about it, and he was never the type to lose face in the company of a female. And yet here he was: looking irritated, but on the inside, he was quivering like Jell-O. And he looked ready to express his discomfort by bemoaning utter grief for himself if his date decided not to show up.

The last thing he needed was for Second Lt. Jean Havoc to show up at work tomorrow with an intolerably smug look glued to his face, and bragging about his own date.

Roy Mustang would be damned if he lost to Havoc, even once he won't let that happen.

Then the waiter stepped up. "Sir Mustang, pardon me. But there's a phone call for you."

Roy quirked a brow and asked calmly, "Who is it?"

Something else went on in Roy's mind at the same time he spoke.

_Oh no. Don't tell me. She couldn't make it. She's standing me up...! Her dog is sick!_ he liked that one. _Yes, yes! Her dog's sick, so she can't meet up with me! Yes, let that be it!_

**Minutes later...**

It wasn't it.

"Fuhrer!"

Said important figure cringed when a familiarly irritating voice yelled into the receiver, and directly into his ear. "Fullmetal, do you have any idea how busy I am right now? And how the hell did you know I was here?"

"I didn't!" Ed snapped. "I called up every damn restaurant in Central for you!"

"Fullmetal, I'm impressed with your detective skills. But as I've said, I'm **busy**."

"Well cancel the date and tell the woman you're sick!" there was a crunching sound at the end, and it made Roy assume, to his displeasure, that Colonel Elric just punched something wooden; most likely, his desk. He swore the teen would be put on probation if he as much as found one scratch.

"What exactly is so urgent enough for you to want me to stand a woman up? And place yourself in a two 50 chance of getting demoted for forcefully calling the Fuhrer away on an important occasion?" Roy glanced back to their table, but his date hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh shut up!" Ed scoffed. "My manners with you are still acceptable by personal standards. Don't think waving your position in my face is going to stop me." he coughed before continuing. "Listen. Just a while ago, the homunculus Envy showed up here in your office and made off with the key you and Al used to get into the basement."

Roy's breath hitched at those words, and he knit his fine brows in suspicion. "Envy? You mean the homunculi have returned? But what for?"

"That's what **I** wanna know!" Ed began to rant.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Fullmetal." the Fuhrer coaxed sternly. "We'll get to the bottom of this. But we need more clues. As to what they're up to."

"I'm on it. Let's get started."

"What, now?" Roy uncomfortably shifted his eyes to the side. "Why not tomorrow at HQ where I can get hold of the Lieutenant for help?"

"Can't do anything without your personal assistant, can you?" Ed's sneering voice ticked him off.

"Say that again and I'll have you washing kitchen dishes."

"Scary, Colonel. Scary."

"I'm not the Colonel anymore, Fullmetal." Roy bit. "Or do I have to pound that into your thick skull every hour of the day?"

"Alright, alright! Lay off!" Ed sighed on the phone(he was probably preventing insults from climbing to dangerous peaks too). "I'm just trying to help the situation. If we don't want the homunculus getting a headstart on their scheme, then we gotta act fast, and now's a good chance."

"Where **exactly** do you plan to start looking?"

Ed responded bristling, "Anywhere could be an important clue! Even something as trivial as a bit of gossip is worth calling relevant in an investigation! Isn't that-" he paused strangely before continuing, "Isn't that...how you and Al found me last time?"

The Fuhrer didn't want to admit it sometimes, but he had a point. "Fine. See what you can dig up, then report in the morning at my office."

"...And you?"

The Flame Alchemist rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Him? He'd rather sit quietly behind his broad desk in his soft, comfy chair while his subordinates did all the work. "I'll...be doing the same thing." he answered resignedly.

"Got it."

"Hold it!" Roy called just before Ed could hang up. "How about the papers? Did you finish working on them?"

"Nope, you'll have to do it yourself, **sir**."

A click and he was gone, leaving Roy to blow steam as he stalked back to the table. _Someone's doing paperwork tomorrow, and it's not going to be me..._

Turning once more to the empty seat across from him, he sighed. He said he'd work, and he had to. He couldn't let Fullmetal beat him to anything important. And this was a serious matter. Everything that the homunculi did always involved the Philosopher's Stone, and people. No good ever came of their activities.

As the Fuhrer, protecting the people and his country was more than a responsibility. It was an obligation.

Roy knew she'd understand anyway. Even if she wasn't going to make an appearance...

Handing a note to the waiter for him to pass to his date, the Fuhrer adjusted his military jacket and strode out the door to begin his investigation.

**Central HQ, Main Entrance**

_Okay. Think. Think, dammit!_

The Fullmetal Alchemist stood outside HQ's main entrance with an automail hand on his hip, his left one free to curl fingers over the bridge of his nose in hopes of helping him think. It didn't.

_Shit! Where's the first place to look? I-_

A loud growl broke his trail of thought and he stiffened, an embarassed expression on his face.

_Aw...crap...I forgot that it's almost noon. And I haven't even had lunch yet._

What was he supposed to be having today? Oh yeah. A chunky chicken mayo sandwich on rye bread made just for him by Winry, patted with tomatoes and onion rings, with two slices of yummy cheese...

"DAAAAAAHHHHH! DON'T THINK ABOUT THE FOOD, DAMMIT!"

After roughing himself up, Ed coughed into a gloved fist and decided to just stake-out whatever shady spot there was in Central. It worked once, so why not?

_Though that time, I was dressed as a...I was dressed **up.**_

Ed started to walk briskly in a random direction for several seconds, before balling his fists and breaking into a sprint. To say how peculiar it was to see the Colonel sprinting down the street at full gallop was an understatement.

**TBC...NOT**

2007 C.M. Kearney, alias Eyesopen alias Cricketeer. All rights reserved. Distribute without my consent, plagiarize meh work, and the Bean Alchemist shall pwn you.


End file.
